I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and method for use of the apparatus in the rehabilitation of disabled patients. More particularly this invention relates to a method and apparatus for rehabilitation having a robotic arm controlled by a central processing unit (CPU).
II. Description of the Prior Art
Hundreds of thousands of people each year are disabled as a result of strokes, traumatic brain injury and other conditions. These patients suffer movement disorders including: decreased speed of movement and depressed bilateral coordination; decreased ranges of motion and muscular weakness; rigidity of movement (stiffness) and ataxia (unsteady movement); abnormal response lags during measured movement; and excessive fatigue.
It is known that patients may be rehabilitated through physical therapy. Frequently, a physical therapist will lead a patient throuqh a series of patterns or exercise routines such as the Brunnstrom diaqonal therapeutic patterns in order to evaluate the patient's disability and to provide therapy for the condition. However, such exercises require considerable time to perform. Additionally, there is a shortage of therapists available to perform the therapy. Finally, it is not possible to develop quantitative standards for determining extent of the patient's disability, as well as the progress of the patient during the therapy.
It is also known to use robotic arms in the medical field for care and assistance of patients. Robotic arms may be used as functional aids for the handicap to assist the patients in the performance of routine activities. As is disclosed by Leifer et al in "Development and Evaluation of an Advanced Manipulation Aid for the Severely Disabled", Rehabilitation Research and Development Center 1986 Report, it is known to use a mobile unit having a robot as a home aid for replacing lost motor skills needed in day-to-day living such as food preparation and food service. It is also known, as disclosed in Seamone and Schmeisser, "Early Clinical Evaluation of Robotic Arms/Worktable System for Spinal-Cord-Injured Persons", Journal of Rehabilitation Research and Development, January 1985, page 38, 3rd, to provide a work station to allow subject to complete certain vocational tasks such as, using a typewriter, using a telephone, and reading a book. However, none of the above devices are suitable for rehabilitation of disabled patients.